


Trashmouth #2

by ticklishraspberries



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Movie Night, Multi, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: When Richie finally shuts up, sometimes Stan feels the need to take over.





	Trashmouth #2

Richie was the group’s clown, of course (which was hilariously ironic, knowing he was terrified of them). He could be incredibly annoying when he set his mind to it, even past the point of endearing and to the point that the other losers genuinely wanted to strangle him.

But it was mostly endearing.

However, no one would guess that following Richie, Stan was the one that knew how to get his friend’s worked up like the back of his hand. And though it was rare, he did use that knowledge to his advantage every once and awhile.

Sometimes though, it wasn’t really to his advantage. Well, maybe depending on how you viewed it.

Times where they’d all be in Bill’s basement, desperately squeezing seven people onto one couch: Bev perched on the right arm, leaning against Ben’s shoulder, followed by Mike, Bill, and Richie, Eddie would usually alternate between laps, and Stan would sit on the left arm, usually winding up against Richie in some way.

“This movie sucks,” Stan said out of the blue, dramatically tossing  his head with a roll of his eyes.

And there it was: he was going to get on everyone’s nerves because Richie had retired for the evening, rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses and hugging Eddie to his chest.

“Oh, come on, Stanley,” Bill said.

“Yeah, we just got Trashmouth to close his trap and now you’re starting?” Bev asked.

Richie lazily stuck the middle finger up at her for that, then turned to Stan. “Yeah, what’s up with you Stan The Man? You miss me talkin’ too much?” he asked, giving him a shit-eating grin and poking a finger into his side.

Nobody missed the way Stan’s body curved away, the slightest hint of a giggle slipping from his lips as he hit Richie’s hand away.

“Shut up,” was all he said back. The movie continued as normal, but Stan was shuffling and huffing beneath his breath throughout.

“Damn, do you have ADHD too?” Richie asked. “You haven’t sat still all night, Staniel.”

“I said this movie is boring,” he replied. “What did you expect?”

“That’s it,” Bill said. “If you’re gonna act like Trashmouth, we’re gonna treat you like him.”

And before Stan could ask, “what the fuck does that mean?”, he was pulled onto the couch by Eddie and his six friends were poking and prodding wherever they could reach, making laughter pour from his mouth.

If they didn’t know any better, maybe they’d think it was his plan all along. No, that was Richie’s thing, taunting them until they tickled him to exhaustion. They never directly brought it up, knowing it would embarrass him to death, but they all knew.

But Stan? No way. He always seemed to hate being tickled, which is why they only did it in situations like this one. Maybe he just needed playful affection to take his mind off things, which they were more than happy to provide.

They missed way more of the movie tickling their friend than they would have if they’d let him make his occasional snide comment, but it was totally worth it.

They called Stan ‘Trashmouth Two’ for the remainder of the night, and though he scowled every time, they knew he found it funny.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V8FT1O


End file.
